Angelus custos
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Skylands has been destroyed; although the Skylanders have returned. their most prized possessions have been lost. Their Soul Gems. Now watch as Spike discovers the power of the gems; becoming a hero that he never though he could be.


Angelus custos

By

The Poisoned Rose

Chapter 1 finding souls

/

**The author known as The insane shadow hunter allowed me to post this story; he also said that I can retype it, so I don't wanna hear anything from anyone. Disclaimer:i own nothing from Skylanders or mlp:fim I just like the game and the show. Rated M for swearing and violence and possibly a pairing later on not sure.**

/

Spike yawned lightly so he wouldn't disturb Twilight who was still asleep, she was up late last night working on a new spell. Slowly he got up out of bed and rubbed his eyes just before he started to walk towards the door.

"Ugh Spike are you awake?" Twilight's voice asked although it was just barely above a whisper it still startled Spike a little.

"Yeah I'm awake what is it Twi?"Spike asked while he walked back towards Twilight's bed.

"Could you please bring me a glass of water?"

"Sure give me a second." Spike then walked back towards the exit of the room, once he opened the door he closed it gently so not to cause any annoying sounds. He then walked down the stairsand into the kitchen where he quickly grabbed glass and filled it with water, he quickly walked back up the stairs and into the room where Twilight was still sleeping.

"Here's your water Twi." Spike said while he set the glass of water on the desk beside her bed only to hear a small snore come from her causing him to smile. "Guess I better get to work."

Spike then went back down stair's where he started to rearrange books that Twilight never got to the other day, he quickly got done with the books and quickly started sweeping the library. I didn't take him long to finish his morning chores, after he was done he remembered that he had to go see Rainbow dash but when he looked out the window he saw that the morning sun had not fully risin yet.

"Knowing Rainbow she's still asleep." Spike said to himself quietly while he watched the sun rise, just before the sun was up Spike caught a glimpse of something bright falling from the sky, he quickly ran close to the window and saw not one but many bright lights falling down from the sky down onto Equestria. He watched in awe as the light fell t earth he then saw three of the light hit close to Ponyville.

"Whoa I gotta check that out." he said before he ran towards the door opening it quickly and closing it lightly. Once outside he immediately started running towards the site where the three lights had struck the earth.

**(Location: Core of light. Time:almost noon. Status:chaos defeated Skylands freed.)**

"Oh no this is extremely terrible!" A mole with glasses, an orange coat, and a backpack filled with multiple items said causing two creature to run up to him, one was a undead skeleton the other was a strange cat creature dressed like a trainer.

"What is it Hugo?" The cat creature asked.

"Yeah your yell was so loud I could hear it all the way from the creepy citadel." The skeleton said while Hugo turned and looked at them.

"You both know Skylands was destroyed right?" Hugo replied answering with a question.

"Yeah we already knew that Hugo."

"Well Cali what you didn't know is that when Skylands was destroyed, not only did we lose the core of light and the Skylanders. We also lost the soul gems." Hugo explained causing both Cali and the skeleton to grow confused.

"Um Hugo what in the world is a soul gem?" Cali asked while Hugo looked at her in disbelief.

"They are gems that Skylanders use to unlock their ultimate moves." Hugo answered.

"Well those gems of your sound important."

"They are important T-bone! If we don't have the soul gems the Skylanders can't unlock their ultimate moves." Hugo replied.

"Okay, okay. Geesh the living can be such a pain in my."

"As you were saying Hugo, where can we find them?" Cali asked interrupting T-bone.

"That's just it I don't know. When the Core of light was destroyed, not only did the Skylanders and master eon disappear but the soul gems did as well." Hugo answered.

"Do you think they are on the same world with the portal master and the Skylanders?"

"I don't know Cali. I don't know."

**(Location: Field just outside of Ponyville. Time:6:30 AM)**

"I know I saw three of those light land here. I just know it." Spike said out loud while he searched threw the field looking for whatever was the three lights.

He searched the field for about thirty minutes, while he searched time slowly went by but to him time flew. It wasn't long till the sun was finally rising over the horizon, casting it's light down to the world below. Once the light had hit the field Spike caught sight of something shimmering just a few feet in front of him, he quickly walked up to the shimmering object only to see it was three strange looking pieces of glass that looked like stars.

"What the?" Spike said while he picked the three pieces of glass up. "Are these the lights I saw earlier?" he continued while he looked at the three strange pieces of glass.

**(Location: Core of light. Time:thirty minutes past noon.)**

"Are you sure you can't use the core of light to track the soul gems?" Cali asked while Hugo rolled the blueprints to the core of light up and placed it back into his backpack.

"I'm sure I've read the blueprints, the manual, everything. But it doesn't tell me anything except how to transport Skylanders and find Skylanders that's it. It doesn't tell me any thing else!" Hugo replied growing more and more frustrated with every dead end book and blueprint.

"So what would happen if someone found one of the soul gems?" T-bone asked.

"If someone found them they would not only be holding the most powerful object in Skylands, they would also be holding a very powerful armor." Hugo answered.

"What! Armor!?"

"Yes Cali. You see back before the core of light was built; their was a huge war called the soul war. Back then very powerful wizards and warriors used the soul gems to summon very powerful armor's; except when the portal masters took control. They used the soul gems to unlock the most powerful moves the Skylanders know.". Hugo explained shocking Cali and T-bone.

"So what exactly does this mean Hugo?" Cali asked.

"It means Cali, That whoever finds these Soul gems and figures out to activate them. They will not only be wearing the most powerful armor in the entire world. They will also turn into the Skylander that the soul gem belongs to." Hugo explained.

**(Location: Path back to Ponyville. Time:7:05 AM)**

Spike was still confused. How could these three pieces of star shaped glass be the same lights he saw earlier? What made him even more confused was how every time the sunlight had hit them; he could barely make out what appeared to be a small image of something.

"What in the wide world of Equestria are these thing?" Spike asked himself growing more confuse and more irritated with each passing second.

It wasn't long till Spike heard something off in the distance, he ignored it at first thinking it was just the wind till he heard it again. It caused him to stop and listen more closely, at first he heard wind till he heard a very feint.

"Help!"

Spike recognized the voice and his eyes went wide. It was Fluttershy one of his many friends him and Twilight had made while they stayed in Ponyville. Almost immediately he took off in the direction of her cry hearing it grow stronger and stronger, he knew he was getting closer by the way her cries for help started to sound. It wasn't long till he reached a river where he then heard her cry for help again this time it sound like he was right next to her. He quickly scanned the water searching for her till he saw her just down stream clinging to a rock that was close to a small waterfall.

"Oh no what do I do?" Spike asked himself knowing full well that Fluttershy wouldn't be able to fly with her wings all wet he also knew Fluttershy wasn't going to be able to hold on to the rock much longer with the fast moving stream.

Spike was in a small state of panic, he didn't know what to do. If he left to go get help by the time he got back she would be gone, but if he tried to help her he might just make the situation worse. It was then that he heard something talk to him.

"What?" he asked while he turned only to see that nothing was there. He then heard it again, and again, and again. It was driving him crazy and making him more confused. He then heard Fluttershy scream real loud causing him to look towards her seeing that she had just lost grip with her right hoof and was now holding on just barely with her left hoof. He then heard the voice talk to him again pushing him over his limit.

"Fear the fish!" Spike shouted causing one of the three pieces to glass to glow.

His body then became cloaked in a bright light; he started to feel his scales slowly changing. Almost as if they were splitting into even smaller scales. He felt the fins on his head starting to change; almost as if the gaps in between them were being cover by some strange webbing. Both his claws and his feet started change; almost as if they were becoming like a fishes fins. He then felt something heavy on his back; which was followed by something falling into his hands. When the light finally faded he saw that he looked nothing like a dragon; instead he looked more like a fish, but with arms and legs.

"Whoa! What the?" Spike said shocked at his new form only to hear Fluttershy scream one last time before her hoof finally lost it's grip on the rock. "Hold on Fluttershy!"

Spike then jumped into the water and began to swim as fast as he could towards her. Fluttershy watched in horror at the fast approaching edge of the waterfall, she then closed her eyes waiting to finally fall over the edge of the water, it wasn't long till she started to feel herself being pulled down by gravity causing the strange tingling sensation to move threw her body only to suddenly feel something grab her.

"Got you!" an unfamiliar voice shouted causing her to look and see some kind of fish creature was holding her.

She immediately screamed not only from falling but also some strange creature possibly from the Everfree had caught her, the creature on the other hand was trying to figure out what to do it knew that if they didn't stop falling they would hit the water hard, he then heard a loud gushing of water come from behind him causing him to try and look over his shoulder only to catch a glimpse of the ground causing him to brace him and Fluttershy for impact. But it never came he then looked down and saw that they flying just above the water.

"What the how am I?" Spike asked while he tried to figure out how he was flying only to immediately remember that he had heard a loud gushing sound come behind him where the two barrels were, it then clicked into his mind what was on his back was some kind of device that allowed him to fly causing him to smile. "This is awesome I can fly!"

"Put me down please." Fluttershy asked quietly causing the creature to remember that he was holding her.

"Oh sorry Fluttershy."

The creature then flew towards the bank of the river where he slowly descended down towards the ground where he set Fluttershy down gently.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said while the creature nodded.

"Come on I think she went over the waterfall!" Applejacks voice shouted causing Fluttershy to look in the direction of Applejacks voice while the creature quickly ran into the surrounding woods.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy where are ya!" Applejack shouted trying to figure out where her friend is.

"I'm over here!" Fluttershy gently yelled giving away her position to Applejack who appeared out of the woods with Big mac and Rainbow dash, all three of them ran up to her.

"Are ya okay?" Applejack asked while she checked her friend over for any form of injury's.

"Yes; I'm okay." Fluttershy answered.

"Are you sure cause you are at the bottom of a water fall." Rainbow dash said while Applejack and Big mac helped Fluttershy up.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to the strange fish creature." Fluttershy answered.

"What fish creature?"

"The one that saved me when I went over the waterfall." Fluttershy answered while she started to explain what had happened.

**(Location:Just on the outskirts of Ponyville. Time:8:00 AM)**

"Okay how do I get out of this form?" Spike asked himself while he tried to figure out how to get out of the form he was in.

he then heard the voice that had told him what to say before.

"Okay. Revert." Spike then turned back into his original dragon form and the three pieces of star shaped had appeared back in his hand, he then looked towards the pieces and smiled.

"As Rainbow dash would say it. This just got twenty percent cooler."

/

**alright here is chapter one I hope you guys like this and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Disclaimer: I own nothing I just like the game and the show.**


End file.
